Uma Paixão Proibida
by Hiromi Nakamura
Summary: Uma onda de assassinatos mexem com a curiosidade de uma famosa jornalista americana Haruno Sakura porém ela descobrir segredos que ninguém podia imaginar. Haruno Sakura acaba se envolvendo demais ela tentar publicar as descobertas que haviam feito mais.


_**Montes Japoneses**_

_**20 anos atrás**_

_- Vocês foram escolhidos para serem meus filhos, para seres ninjas não e qualquer um que tem essa honra de estar aqui hoje, nunca devem ser esquecer o que vocês são, e como se tornaram meus filhos. Dizia o velho Hoshigaki Kisame às crianças que ali se encontravam._

_Todos olhavam para seu pai que ali estavam a maioria fazia tempo que ali treinava para serem ninjas assassinos outros ainda era criança eu mal tinham oito anos de idade sentados como fazias todas as sextas- feiras Kisame sempre aclamava o mesmo discurso a faziam todos o temerem. Kisame era líder e um clã assassino chamado Akatsuki que pegavam crianças abandonadas para se tornarem assassinas._

_- Esse e meu filho irmão de vocês eu o dei o nome de Itachi._

_Um garoto assustando de cinco anos que não entedia o que estava acontecendo e por ali nem por que estava ali, havia sido abandonado pela família estava sozinho no mundo e pessoas do clã o encontram e trouxeram a Kisame pobre criança sua vida estava mudada para sempre._

_- Bem vindo Itachi! Disseram todas as crianças._

_**Dias atuais**_

EUA: Nova Iorque

Sakura estavam em seu apartamento, estava tão ocupada resolvendo suas cruzadinhas que nem percebe o telefone tocar chama varias e varias vezes e nada quando se deu conta ela ficar chateada.

- Que coisa como sou burra nem vi!Levantava do sofá. – Bom, agora como não tenho nada para ver eu irei ver televisão. Liga a TV nada lhe interessará. – Ai que chatice não tem nada de bom passado nem um filme que coisa. Emburrada Sakura desliga a TV a e joga o controle no sofá ao lado. – Quer saber vou dar uma saída não tem nada aqui o ruim de morar sozinha e isso mais por outro lado e até bom. Dizia a sim mesma enquanto ia para seu quarto trocar de roupa vai até o armário olha e olha mais nada a agrada. –Eu preciso fazer compras só tenho coisas velhas. Pega uma blusa branca na ultima gaveta e veste anda e pelo quarto procurando uma calça e encontra uma jeans e a veste calça um escarpan preto e vai o espelho. – Só espero que ninguém me reconheça na rua. Sorri.

Sakura e uma importante jornalista americana considerada uma celebridade em Nova Iorque todos queriam seu autografo todos queria tiras fotos com ela. Sakura estavam com fome revolve parar em um restaurante que havia bem a sua frente, porém estava sem dinheiro como poderia fazer tinha deixando a bolsa em casa e agora.

- Ai que raiva estou sem grana o que vou fazer isso... Fecha os olhos e pensa. "Sou Haruno Sakura sou famosa eles podem vem vender fiando depois eu pago estou morrendo de fome, e por isso que deveria arrumar um namorado". Indecisa se ia entrar o não começar meia mania de mexer os dedos. – Vou. Entrado no restaurante caminhado letamente a até ao moço de recepção com olhar baixo. – Bem vinda ao Chi-LAN (restaurante chinês). Olha o moço simpático Sakura sorri e vai até ele. – Olha eu não fiz reserva estou sem grana só que eu venho muito aqui será que posso pagar depois e estou morta de fome? Logo o rapaz reconhece a rosada que não acreditava que estava com umas das maiores jornalistas no país. – Claro você e nossa convidada de honra. Dizia o rapaz. – Não trarei problema para você?Perguntava de curiosidade. – Claro que não vamos. O rapaz leva até uma mesa Sakura fica feliz mais quando viro o rosto quem ela encontra seu ex-namorado que ela mais odeia. - Pensando bem eu vou embora. Sakura sem nem da satisfação para o rapaz e o garçom vai sai do restaurante soltando fogo pela a boca. - Aquele maldito ainda esta vivo nem deveria ter saindo de casa. Sakura volta para casa morrendo de raiva e morta de fome. – Quer saber eu fico sem comer. Diz a rosada a si mesma vai até a TV e a liga. – Espero que agora tenha algo de interessante passando. Sakura logo se interessa do uma noticia de destaque do jornal O NOVA IORQUE e tinha como tema principal "assassinatos macabros" começa a aumentar o volume.

- Isso e bem interessante. Diz Sakura em voz alta em mesmo de um segundo Sakura correr para o telefone e liga para seu editor chefe.

Celular Neji: - Sim, Sakura?

Sakura telefone: - Você viu a noticia em esta em destaque em todos os jornais.

Celular Neji: - A sim parece bem interessante por que isso a interessa?

Sakura e telefone: - Sim e muito vou me aprofundar mais e virei investigar sobre isso. Mais queria sua opinião sobre?

Celular Neji:- Bom, vai em frente investigue e podemos por sua matéria se seremos os primeiros a publicar as novidades sobre o caso. Dar um sorri maldoso.

Sakura telefone: - Sim. E desliga.

- Agora Sakura vamos por a mão na massa. Vai para o computador.

_**Alemanha: Berlin**_

Um jovem rapaz de aproximadamente uns 25 anos de cabelos longos e olhos pretos e uma beleza em comum subia as escalas de um prédio velho onde situava varias moradias cuja uma delas era a uma sua.

- Perdão senhor, não estava quero falar com o senhor. Dizia a velha mulher dona do prédio.

- Diga. Uma voz rouca saia de sua boca tirava os óculos e com olhar fixo.

- Estamos com alguns problemas nos canos de água e ficaram esta noite sem. Sorria à senhora.

Dava costas a senhora. – E isso e quando vai voltar?

- A manhã cedo o problema estará consertando, mais gostaria de saber quando tempo o senhor ficara?

- Eu já disse por pouco tempo. Com um tom rude e entra e seu apartamento todo escuro, vai até sua cama e se senta e começa a meditar.


End file.
